


破镜重圆

by Iodilnaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Relationships: Eärwen/Finarfin | Arafinwë
Kudos: 2





	破镜重圆

1  
Earwen有好几天没有出来见他。Arafinwe正在尝试着用Teleri语和当地的歌手们交流，因为Earwen不在，有的时候他不太能更好地表达自己的意思，这个时候他简直想要放弃了，只好模模糊糊地用昆雅语一带而过。  
他最后还是没忍住去皇宫里找她，门口的侍卫不认识他是谁——那时他还没有成年，几乎没有几个Teleri认得Finwe的小儿子长什么模样，就没让他进去。Arafinwe想了个办法，从海崖壁上爬进了Earwen的花园，好不容易从窗户翻进了她的房间。  
没想到Earwen看见他就红了脸蛋，他用半生不熟的Teleri语试图跟她解释原因，讲了半天也没讲清楚。Earwen因为心慌意乱已经说不出话来，只是红着脸狐疑地看着他——她也忘了提醒他她听得懂Noldor的昆雅语。  
最后Arafinwe放弃了，于是沿着来的路又回去了。  
Earwen回过神来急忙倚着窗口向下看，只看见了他匆忙穿过花丛远去的背影。  
有一只海燕跟着他飞了好大一圈。  
  
2  
Arafinwe送了Earwen一面镜子。  
他的Teleri语已经足够流畅，时不时地会作为Finwe的使者来和Teleri族进行贸易和交往。Earwen会戴上天鹅绒的发饰，在族人的注视下接过他带来的Noldor一族的盛礼，而后将它们洒满白滩。  
她从Arafinwe的怀里鞠起一捧切割精细的彩石，而后转身从台阶上一路轻捷地跑下，走上与漫长阶梯相接的银白色海滩，踏着银白色的海浪逆风沿着海岸线跑去，一路从她的指缝里落下彩色的钻粉。与此同时Teleri的歌声响了起来，她腰间白色的缎带仿佛展翼的海燕。而后她回过身来，忽而那些羽翼都围着她收拢。  
她的视线向上抬起，落进Arafinwe天青色的眸子，而后温柔地扬起了一个微笑。  
他听见Teleri族人在公主的举动下纷纷奔向白滩，欢笑着把彩石缀满他们心爱的银滩，而Earwen站在他们之间，优美得像一只白色的鸥燕。  
那天Telperion开始发光的时候Earwen悄悄去了海滩，却遇到了在那里看海的Arafinwe。她看着他色泽浓稠的金发被海风吹鼓成一抹流动的光芒，正如他们心念的Laurelin的色彩。他回头时注意到了她，向她招了招手，她犹豫了一下还是跑了过去。  
他解下项上的镜子送给了她。  
“你若是心念着谁，”他说，“你就会在里面看到谁。”  
她看到了Arafinwe。从来只有他。  
  
3  
她在Arafinwe和她的订婚宴上第一次遇见了他常常说起的他的哥哥Nolofinwe，还有他正在孕期中的妻子。  
Anaire意外地和她聊得很投机，性情温和柔软，两个人又彼此相知，Earwen几乎没怎么再和别的小姐夫人说过什么话，一直挽着Anaire没有离开过她。  
Anaire注意到了她的镜子，突然狡黠地笑着问她那是不是他们的定情信物。Earwen红着脸说是的，而后想起什么似的问她：“如果碎了怎么办？”  
Anaire愣了片刻，笑着说道：“你可以请Ingo重新熔铸它。”  
  
4  
她看见Anaire因为过度的伤痛几乎流不出泪水，急忙过去揽住她。  
那一个瞬间她的镜子破碎四散，连着幻象一起，再也拼不起来。  
  
5  
Arafinwe回到Valinor后所做的第一件事是请Earwen原谅他。她携着Anaire的手站在王宫门口，远远地望着台阶之下的Arafinwe。  
她们立在那里站了很久，Arafinwe也在那里站了太久。最后是Anaire叹了口气笑了出来，松开了Earwen的手：“你还是原谅他好了，Ingo并没有做错什么——至少他没有选择离开你。”  
Earwen也释然地笑出声来，从怀里取出了一个小包，随后吩咐身边的侍女道：“拜托你把这个东西给那位陛下，请他带着它再来见我。”  
  
6  
Arafinwe把Earwen接到了Tirion城，举行了一个简短的登基仪式。  
他重新熔铸了那面镜子，把它挂在了她的脖颈上——Anaire看见它倒映的光彩里，隐隐藏了未来的影子。


End file.
